Elemental
by Oceanawaits
Summary: Not really sure where this is going at the moment so bear with me.
1. Prologue

Mum,

If you're reading this, then I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to read these words, because it means I'm not there to say them to you myself.

But I know the truth, Mum, I know what you are. And I know you didn't just leave us. You were taken. And when you're taken, you don't come back. But I'll try my best to get you out, because another thing I know is that you probably blame yourself for the fact that they took you, and that I grew up without a mother. I want you to know that you were always there anyway. I could feel you. And I forgive you for not being there in person. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented it, I see that now. I know their power. It's so strong, I never realised anything could be so strong. I don't know how I'll ever escape. I won't. I'm stuck here forever. There's no way out, I've tried and tried. Now I'm out of options, and I heard them talking. They said they're going to do it tomorrow. Mum, I'm scared.


	2. Chapter 1

"CHARMIAN!" My best friend, Emma clicked her fingers in front of my face. "Snap out of it!"

"Oh," I blinked at her. "Uh, sorry..."

"You know, if you do that in front of people who don't know you, they'll think you're just plain rude," Emma scolded for the millionth time.

"I - I know, sorry...what were you saying?" I mumbled.

"What I was saying was that if you go and waste time doing that in exams, you won't finish the paper, and your grades will drop."

"Emma, there's no need for you to worry about my grades. I never worry about yours."

"Well at least I'm not failing three classes!"

"Yeah, but at least I'm not failing any more than three! And anyway, your grades aren't perfect, either."

"Charmian, I only have one 'B'. The rest are all 'A's."

"Exactly, they're not perfect." Emma frowned - she was really annoyed that she couldn't get her English language up to an 'A'.

"They're a lot better than yours!" she said defensively.

"Alright, smartie-pants," I joked.

"Why is it that as soon as people's grades drop, they feel the need to pick holes in other people's work?"

"That's not how this started, I was just defending myself," I pointed out.

"Oh, yes, you're right for a change. How this started was that you're failing three classes!"

"Hey, keep your voice down!" I felt my cheeks heat up and looked around nervously to see if anyone had heard. They hadn't.

"If you're embarrassed, then maybe you should do something about it. Or are you proud that you're FAILING THREE CLASSES?" she shouted. I ran to hide behind the crash mats before everyone saw who she was talking about. Unfortunately, one of the fencers fell backwards into them, and I ended up with a pile of crash mats on my head.

"Don't move!" I heard Mr Gibbs yell. Not that I was planning on moving with a handful of crash mats on top of me. "Is anyone under there?" he asked the class.

"Yep," I yelled, "I'm just a bit...stuck!"

They only had to get two mats off before I burst out.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the teacher asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," I huffed, scraping my hair out of my face as I stalked over to Emma, who was rolling around on the floor and crying with laughter. "I. Am. Going. To KILL you!" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Okay, Charmy. You do that," she managed to squeeze out. I stamped my foot on the floor and stormed off.

I like her, I do, she's just one of those friends that you love because you hate them so much. If that makes sense. The problem is that those kinds of people get on your nerves sometimes. Like when she laughs because I embarrass myself. And I embarrass myself a lot when it comes to clumsiness, or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or both. Usually both. She's a good friend, though, really. And I know she feels bad when she takes things too far and ends up upsetting me.

And besides, I laugh at her all the time. She might be smart, but she still has no common sense.

She found me and apologised when we were eating in the canteen with Rob, Sean, and Alice. But she still struggled to hold her laughter in whenever she looked at me. The other three kept rolling their eyes at her.

"What have you done this time?" Sean asked.

"It's not that funny!" I insisted. And then Emma burst out laughing again. Sean looked at Emma, and then back at me. "Honestly!" I nudged Emma.

"She's right, I completely agree. It was not funny in any way."

"Emma," I stage-whispered, "that wasn't good enough."

"It's not even Charmian I'm laughing at," she continued, "it's..."

"There," I said and victoriously sat back in my chair with my arms folded.

"Okay, okay I surrender," Sean said with his hands up. We sat in silence for a few minutes while Emma composed herself.

"So what did you do?" Rob asked. I sighed, but told him, and then they were all laughing at me. And as irritated and embarrassed as I was, I couldn't help but see the funny side, and I nervously giggled to myself.

"Oh, Charmian," Alice said, "why is it always you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" They all raised their eyebrows at me. "Fine."


End file.
